


First Time for Three

by Passions



Series: Stranger Things in Space [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Twin Destinies, the Nicholas Rush from the ill fated Destiny remains on-board the surviving Destiny. Belle's interest in one of the Rushes grows to include them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Three

When they had first talked about it, Rush from the intact Destiny (called Rush by everyone and Nick by Belle) and Rush from the exploded Destiny (also called Rush by everyone, but called Nicholas by Belle) had thought Belle might be confused about which one of them was which. Neither of them would have believed that she was interested in them without proof, but it was hard to ignore when it played out directly in front of them with each other.

She seemed to think she was being subtle, but she was obviously interested in one of them, always standing close to them, pressing her arm or leg against theirs if she could, her voice lower and huskier when she spoke to them than when she spoke to any of the other crew. Since they had both been the recipients of such behaviour, it was logical to assume she just didn’t know how to tell them apart. They looked the same after all, especially after a few weeks when Nicholas’ injuries had finally healed.

So they had started paying closer attention, trying to figure out which one of them it was that she was interested, both convinced it should certainly not be the other.

As far as Nick was concerned, Nicholas had been through too much, he’d lost too much, he was too broken to be any good to Belle.

Nicholas was of the opinion that his experiences lent him a wisdom that Nick had failed to gain and that that wisdom made him better suited for Belle.

Asking Belle what her preference was was out of the question. Simple observation should be able to give them the data they needed to reach the correct conclusion. But after another week of careful observation they both came to a conclusion that couldn’t possibly be right: she wanted both of them.

She was always careful not to spend more time with one of them than she did with the other, she never mixed up their names, which meant she wasn’t mixing up which one of them was which and she seemed to act equally inviting towards both of them.

Surprisingly it didn’t take long to decide that if both of them was what Belle wanted, then both of them was what she would damn well get. The idea of sleeping with oneself was a strange one, but this was space. Stranger things had happened in space. Probably.

~~~~~~~~~~

For her part, Belle thought she was being perfectly circumspect. Sure, she was about the only person on the ship who could tell the two of them apart, but they knew she cared about them, it wasn’t that strange for her to pay attention to things like that. It didn’t necessarily follow that she wanted both of them in her bed.

Just because that happened to be the truth didn’t mean she felt the need to be obvious about it. She sighed as she pressed the pad to open the door to her quartersr, wondering if she’d ever get up the courage to proposition the two of them.

She stopped short when she almost ran into Nick, standing just inside her now closed door.

"Nick?" She asked. But she was cut off as he stepped forward and gripped her face lightly, tipping it up towards him so he could press his mouth lightly over hers.

"Nick." she sighed as he pulled back from the gentle kiss and bent to press his lips to the right side of her neck. She jumped when she felt another set of lips kissing up the left side of her nick and turned her head slightly to see a head of hair identical to the one in front of her.

"Nicholas?" she gasped, and her knees buckled when he bit her shoulder lightly in response.

"Oh god." She wound her right arm around Nick’s shoulders and into his hair while her left arm reached over her shoulder to settle in Nicholas’ hair and hold him against her.

"Is this what you want, Belle?" Nick whispered against her throat.

"You want both of us together?" Nicholas asked.

Belle shuddered at their voices, so similar but slightly different, Nicholas’ slightly huskier due to the time he’d spent on his burning ship. “Oh god, oh god, yes. Yes, please, yes." 

She couldn’t think straight, she had no idea how she was going to survive this, she was already close to breaking from nothing more than the feel of both sets of lips, both sets of hands, on her, together. She shivered and moaned.

Belle didn’t remember any of them undressing, but eventually they were all laid on her bed, with her sandwiched between the two men, Nick at her front, Nicholas at her back. They were taking turns kissing her leisurely and pressing their lips to any nearby skin when her lips were otherwise occupied.

Slowly Nicholas’ hands came around to cup her breasts, massaging gently before moving up to pinch at her tightened nipples for a moment and going back to massaging again when she was arching into his touch desperately.

As Nicholas played with her breasts, Nick slipped a hand down her stomach to cup her pussy before dragging a finger up her dripping slit and rubbing at her clit. She yelped and thrust her hips towards his hand and he continued to rub her gently as she rocked against him.

"Please, please, please, please." She didn’t even notice she was speaking until Nick pressed a kiss against her lips. 

"What is it, love? What do you need?"

She keened and rocked her body between them. “Need you in me." she gasped. “Please!"

"Who love?"

She shook her head desperately. “Don’t care! Just please!"

Nick pulled his hand away from her cunt, replacing it with the blunt head of his erection and pushing into her slowly as she moaned in pleasure. She felt Nicholas position himself behind her so that he could rub his cock against the curve of her arse.

"Christ, you’re tight!" Nick moaned as the three of them began to rock together and he pressed his lips to hers.

Nicholas kissed his way up her neck to her ear, as he thrust gently against her. “Is that because you’re close, sweetheart? Do you like this? Letting us both touch you? Knowing you’re pleasing both of us? Does it make you want to come?"

Belle broke her kiss with Nick and shouted something she was sure was unintelligible as she came, her limbs stiffening as the pressure that had been building in her belly finally broke and heat washed through her.

"Fuuuck!" She could hear Nick groaning deeply in front of her as he gave her a few more thrusts before pulling out of her. He and Nicholas seemed to have come to some sort of agreement silently because no sooner was Nick gone then Nicholas was pushing into her from behind and she was moaning in delight as he groaned.

"Bloody hell, you really are tight! And so hot and wet for us!"

Belle moaned as he started moving again and realized belatedly that Nick hadn’t come yet as he started thrusting against her stomach, his cock rubbing over her clit with every stroke. She reached down to cup her hand over his shaft, rubbing over him every time he thrust against her.

She turned her head back to capture Nicholas’s mouth in a deep plundering kiss as Nick dropped his face to her neck, both men thrusting more erratically now.

"Will you come for us again, Belle?" Nick whispered. “Please?" He was panting heavily as his thrusts got faster and faster against her stomach. “He should get to feel you come Belle. Because it’s amazing. You get all tight, tighter than you are now, and so hot, and your muscles ripple … and squeeze … and fuck!"

He groaned and Belle could feel the warmth spilling over her hand and stomach as he came and she mewled and turned to capture his lips as she came again, pulling Nicholas over the edge with her and groaning as she felt him empty himself into her. He shifted forward so he could press kisses to her lips as well and if the thought of his lips catching Nick’s caused some interested feelings for her further south, she could easily pass the twinges of arousal off as aftershocks from an incredible orgasm.

Eventually Nicholas softened and slipped out of her and the three of them relaxed together, the satiation and comfort making Belle say things she probably would have kept to herself otherwise, at least for a little longer.

She sighed. “I wish I could feel both of you inside me at the same time."

Both men groaned. 

"No need to try to get us up again, Belle. Trust me, it’ll happen fast enough on it’s own."

Belle giggled and they settled again. Just before she drifted off, content in the arms of both of her lovers, she heard Nicholas mumble, “There’s gotta be some sort of lube somewhere on this damn ship," and Nick’s grumble of assent.


End file.
